Calling all Demons
by Kaiaken
Summary: Sasuke had returned from the defeat of Itachi with Naruto. Problem: Something bad happened to Naruto during the battle, and Naruto is being called back into the realm of demons. Will Sasuke be able to save him? SasuNaru and KakaIru Yaoi rating changed
1. Prologue

Calling all Demons  
  
Note: Naruto doesn't belong to me I wish it did....*sigh*  
  
Anywho, this is a brief explanation about the story. It will be chapter-based and I hope you enjoy it. And thanx for the support from both my beginning fanfics!!! I hope this fanfic pleases you all.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Calling all Demons...Prologue  
  
Room 7B, Konoha Hospital...  
  
Uchiha Sasuke, the last of his clan, wakes from a week of deep sleep. His raven eyes open slowly to the sun's light, a groan of annoyance escaping his lips. He sits up slowly and looks outside the window, his eyes getting used to the blaring light of the sun. His windows looks out onto the village.   
  
Always so busy... the Uchiha thought, watching the people from his window. From where he was, they were more like ants to him. At this point he realised where he was, but he didnt know why he was in this place in the first place, and he wanted answers NOW!!! He searched for someone to ask, but no-one was around, so Sasuke waited until a nurse came inside his room. Her reaction to Sasuke being awake almost amused the raven haired boy.  
  
"Oh my, you're awake at last." The nurse was short, with long blonde hair tied into a braid. She seemed to have a pleasant disposition and looked nice enough. "We thought you weren't going to make it."  
  
"Thanks...." Sasuke groaned bitterly. "How did I get here exactly?" Suddenly the look on the nurse's face faded into sadness. Sasuke couldn't understand what it was that made her change so quickly. Something bad had to have happened, and it concerned him.  
  
"So...you don't remember anything....anything at all?"  
  
"No...what happened?" Something inside of him was telling him that something bad had happened during the time he was knocked out, but he wished to know what exactly had happened. The nurse took in a deep breath and sat down on the chair beside Sasuke.  
  
"You're friend...he carried you here. You were both beaten badly...but he still had the energy to carry you here. Before he collapsed, he told the nurses to take care of you first...He must've thought highly of you...."   
  
This was what jogged Sasuke's memory.  
  
I remember, a week ago I battled Itachi...and Naruto was....He was with me...and....oh no  
  
Oh god no.....  
  
"Na...Naruto...What happened to Naruto!!!" His voice was scratchy, and tears were forming on the sides of his eyelids. This sight made the nurse feel sorry for Sasuke. They seemed to be good friends...or maybe something more...  
  
"I...there's something you have to see, Mr Uchiha." Sasuke nodded as he got up slowly, noting that his right arm had been put in a cast. He slowly walked behind the nurse, neither speaking to each other.  
  
Naruto...please be alive, please be okay, don't be...don't be dead, I won't ALLOW it!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, wasn't that strange. Anywho there will be a new chapter as soon as I can make one, ne? OOOh what will Sasuke find when he sees Naruto? A cliffy, yay!!!  
  
Just hold tight and Enjoy BOUNDLESS LOVE!!!  
  
Kaiaken 


	2. Why does the cold hate me so?

*Note: Haw haw!! I gots good reviews... Soz about the torture. And to explain a few things...  
  
A) who says Sasuke has to be serious when he's not in front of his team-mates...ne? he could be human away from the eyes of people he knows.  
  
B) There will be slight KakaIru-ness in this Part....  
  
C) u reviewers ROXOR3D!!!  
  
Anyways, thats all from me...  
  
*Calling all Demons*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
It felt so cold. To Sasuke he felt like each step, each move he was making, it was getting colder. He knew in his heart, he was worried about his blonde conterpart, his rival. But his pride would not allow the Uchiha to express his feelings of worry, of hurt, of a guilt that knawed at his soul, saying that it was his fault for his friend getting hurt. The nurst guided him through the wards, expressionless and devoid of any emotion. Sasuke looked at a calendar on the wall, his thoughts had been confirmed....  
  
So, I was out for at least a week....   
  
Sasuke sighed as he started to notice that the wards were getting eerily darker. The cold, empty feeling deep inside Sasuke seemed to become larger as he continued on into the wards, passing the 16th, 17th, 18th, each ward lacking light, giving Sasuke that cold feeling, hurting the raven haired-boy one level at a time. It was as though the spirits that existed in the hospital were blaming Sasuke for Naruto being here, almost cursing him.   
  
It seemed like forever when they had reached the 20th ward, a place with a light so dim, it was almost dark. The nurse stopped at the main desk, picking up a piece of paper as she did. She read through the sheet then placed it down onto the desk, before signing it with a pen that had been in her pocket, all of which was done in silence. She turned to Sasuke, and her once emotionless face was well covered with a warm, almost calming smile.  
  
"It seems that others are here to see your friend," she said as she slipped the paper back into a designated slot. "Follow me please. He is in room 20." Sasuke nodded as he followed the nurse again. He looked at the room numbers, counting down all the numbers before reaching the room 20. No sooner did he reach the room, he was stunned to see that he wasn't the only person there to see Naruto.   
  
Sakura, Kakashi and Iruka were also at the door to room 20. It would've been a pleasant surprise for Sasuke to see the three people, if it wasn't for the current emotional states they were in. Sakura was rocking in her chair backwards and forwards, her hands clamped together. Kakashi looked distraught and was crying, which was almost un-natural. The Jounin's head rested on the wall beside the door to Room 20, his tears falling to the floor like rain. Iruka, Kakashi's partner, was beside the Jounin, his head resting on his lover's shoulder, rubbing his back, whispering and soothing Kakashi the best he could.  
  
"Shhh...Kakashi, it will all be okay, you'll see."  
  
"How could I have let them go like that, Iruka. They were my responsibility, and looked what happened??? Now Naruto's here...instead of playing one of his pranks....And Sasuke..." This made the Jounin cry even harder, and Iruka tried his best to calm his beloved.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke blurted out, the words coming out all harsh, as the sight of his broken teacher nearly broke the black-haired youth, but he had to keep his composure. He couldn't let anyone see his sadness.  
  
"Sasuke-kun, you're alright," Sakura whispered as her eyes showed Sasuke nothing but fatigue and sorrow. Iruka walked over to Sakura and gently placed a hand on the pink-haired girl's shoulder.  
  
"Sakura, I think it's best if you go home and get some sleep," Iruka suggested, trying to sound composed, when in truth, he was close to breaking point. Naruto was like his little brother, and seeing him in such a state was like a cold knife slicing the Chuunin's heart. Sakura just shook off the Chuunin's hand and became instantly, to Sasuke's shock, agressive. Her fists were clenched, and her face soon changed from showing sadness, to showing frustration.  
  
"NO!!! I WON'T LEAVE!! NOT WHEN NARUTO'S STILL SUFFERING!! HOW COULD I EVER GET ANY SLEEP WHEN MY TEAM-MATE IS IN HERE OF ALL PLACES!!!!!!" Sakura had worked herself up into a state of hysteria and her face soon became a tint of red in the dim light. "NO I...won't go, not until he's back with us..." She collapsed into the chair, grief overcoming her. Iruka pulled her into his arms as Sakura weeped. Sasuke turned to the nurse, who had been watching the events unfold. He then turned to Kakashi, who had all but stopped crying.  
  
"Is it alright if I see him, Kakashi sensei?" Sasuke asked respectively as the nurse stepped up to Sasuke's side.  
  
"Very well, but prepare yourself..." Kakashi warned, every word sounding more like his throat had cracked. He then turned to the nurse. "Thankyou for bringing him here, Mahomaru-san." She smiled as she opened the door for Sasuke, leading the young chuunin inside. Sasuke on the other hand, had a new question wondering in his thoughts.  
  
Mahomaru....could she possibly be one of them?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Three mysterious figures walk through the village, 2 girls and a boy, all foreigners, and each bearing marks of a demonic nature. The boy has the mark of the demon shark of the west. The youngest member of the group, a female, bears the mark of the demon tiger who is believed to reside in the East. And the eldest of the group, also a female, bears the most frightening of the demonic mark - the demon eagle of the south. As they walk through the village, the townspeople steer clear of this group, afraid of what might happen if contact was made.  
  
"Lady, could he possibly be here?? This place...it's so not fitting, even for a demi-demon." The young demon shark groans as the demon eagle princess sighs. The demon tiger just smiles and licks her hand, like a cat cleaning itself.  
  
"For a demon shark, you're quite picky, Nakaziu," the demon eagle says as she looks at her nails. "Just look at all the prey here. And I was the one who cursed him with the eagle's wing, I can sense him from miles away."  
  
"Miaaaaaooowww. Miaow Miiiiuuuuu?" You seem like you know this place. How is this so? The demon tiger mewls, as the demon eagle starts giggling.  
  
"This is the same town that rejected me when I became the demon princess, Mao-Neko," Her smile was instantly replaced with a look of spite, of hatred. "I was stripped of my Kyuubi brother..."  
  
Nakaziu knew what exactly the demon eagle was talking about.   
  
"You're talking about the demon king, aren't you... Lady Chitose...."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sasuke's face went white as a candle was turned on by the nurse. On a white bed, covered with marks, laid Naruto. His eyes were wide open, however instead of the crystal blue eyes Sasuke familiarised himself with, they were glazed with a blood-red colour that made the blonde almost...inhuman. And at the centre of his newly formed markings, was something that would frighten the usually composed Uchiha. On his stomach, where his seal was placed, were two crimson symbols glowing on each side of the seal. They were shaped in the form of wings, and they glowed in an eerie, almost horrific way, each flash of red piercing Sasuke's soul. The nurse walked towards Naruto and examined his seal, a sigh of worry escaping her lips.  
  
"So, she's returned to claim what she's desired...And on the eve before the red moon too, what a time to choose..." The nurse said as she looks at the seal, worry etching her youthful face. Sasuke hesitated, but took a cautious step forward, the sight of his comrade in such a state almost causing him to break into pieces.   
  
"She...who's 'she'? Who are you talking about?" Sasuke interrogated the nurse, who only smiled in acknowledgement.  
  
"Uzumaki Chitose, once a Hiragi, but had changed her name after she found Naruto," The Nurse began....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hiragi Chitose, one of the most gifted girls to have ever graced the Konohagakure. She came from the country of the Sand after being exiled, at the age of only 5. She was raised by the Hiragi clan, and she was instantly recognised by the village as one of the villagers. Her talent as a ninja was hard to ignore, and she did her new family proud. However, the Hiragi clan were wiped out when the demon fox attacked the village. Chitose was all that remained of the Hiragi empire, and she was desperately alone, as she was only around 10 at the time. It was at this point she found Naruto, and she swore that, despite him having the fox inside him, she would raise Naruto as her little brother, performing a blood ritual to change her name from Hiragi Chitose, to Uzumaki Chitose. She was with Naruto for the first 3 years of his life, then the unthinkable happened...  
  
She was possessed by Aki-shiro, the demon eagle.... The village had ordered that she was either exiled, or executioned...  
  
The Hokage himself took Naruto away from her, and as she watched her only reason for living stripped away from her, she swore before she disappeared, that she would take back her brother, and burn the Konohagakure to the ground....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The nurse sighed before turning to the door. "I'll leave you to have some time with Naruto..." As she headed for the exit, Sasuke spoke, his voice clear as glass.  
  
"About your surname...are you...." The nurse turned around, a smile gracing her face once more.  
  
"Yes, I am from the Mahomaru clan, the clan of the spirits..." With this she opened the door and left Sasuke. As soon as the door closed, Sasuke turned to Naruto, a flashback of his fight with Itachi returning to him...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Naruto look OUT!!!! - Itachi was about to kill Naruto...  
  
I closed my eyes, I didn't want to watch Naruto die...and...when I opened my eyes...  
  
There was a woman....she protected him....and then turned to give him some of her Chakra...  
  
Chitose....Uzumaki Chitose... you protected Naruto...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Uchiha sighed as he sat down on Naruto's bed, a sigh escaping the raven boy's lips. How could such a lively boy wind up like this? Someone filled with so much love.... Slowly the tears began to flow, all the emotions and feelings that he had hidden from others around him claiming their release. He stroked Naruto's hair...  
  
Soft...  
  
He stroked Naruto's cheek gently with the back of his hand, despite knowing that Naruto's eyes were fully open. Sasuke smiled through his tears, as he lowered his head and cried at Naruto's hand. He buried his head into the matress and screamed, the matress suppressing the shrills of pain that came from the raven-haired boy.  
  
"You baka, why? Why risk yourself...for me? I should be the one carrying this burden, not you...You're too innocent... The Uchiha fought hard to try and hold his tears, but to no avail. He sobbed inside Naruto's sheets, all his anger and pain poured into those screams muffled by Naruto's bed. He cried and cried, the tears never ceasing, that is, until Sasuke felt a hand rest upon his head. Sasuke looked up, only to find that the hand belonged to....  
  
"Na...Naruto???" Sasuke was in a state of shock. Naruto was moving, he was truly alive. However the same ghostly wide-eyed look still glazed the blonde-youth's face, and his eyes were still a blood-red colour, making Sasuke question as to whether this was really Naruto or not. But when a hand placed itself on Sasuke's face, wiping his tears, all questions were silenced.  
  
"Sasuke...is that you? Don't cry...It hurts me to see you cry..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Haw...I have never typed this long in ages...my wrists are sore as! Now, a little insight into Chappie 3!!!  
  
Naruto has woken up...well sort of, and he tells Sasuke that someone is coming to take him away, but also admits to the Uchiha that he doesn't want to go, because there is too much in the Konohagakure that he loves. meanwhile Chitose and the two other demons prepare to take Naruto back...but before that they decide to pull out...Naruto's DARKEST DESIRE....  
  
Hope ye have enjoyed chappie 1...stay tuned!!!  
  
Kaiaken 


	3. My deepest desire of you

Heh heh heh, a chappie a day makes the mind go astray...  
  
This belongs in that adult fanfiction webbie, but I couldn't be bothered signing up tp ANOTHER site, so I changed the rating. Thats all I can really be bothered to do, I guess.  
  
The chappie where Naruto's deepest desire is revealed.... Sizzle crackle and POP!! Oh and remember to leave an opinion after you finish reading this fic, okie??  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Calling all Demons: Chapter 3  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Naruto looked at Sasuke, who had stopped screaming, but the tears were still flowing. The wide, zombie-like look of Naruto disappeared, a warm smile appearing, and his eyes, crimson in colour, softened to Sasuke. Sasuke buried his face in Naruto's hand, praying that this wasn't a dream, praying that Naruto had returned to normal.  
  
"Naruto...you're okay...." the Uchiha muffled as Naruto pulled of his signature grin.  
  
"I've been through worse, this was..." It was at this point that Naruto noticed the tribal markings on his hand. He looked at his body, and noticed that these markings were all over him. He looked at his seal and it had changed dramatically. Sasuke raised his head, noticing the silence, and found that the blonde boy was crying.  
  
"Naruto, what's wrong, are you okay?" Naruto looked at Sasuke, his red eyes glistening through the tears.  
  
"How...how long have I been out for?"  
  
"At least a week. Why Naruto...?"  
  
"I remember, the fight with Itachi. I was knocked down, and he was about to deliver the final blow, when...."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"DIE NARUTO.....!!!"  
  
Don't let me die yet...Someone, save me please....Someone help me....  
  
"I wasn't ready to die yet...but as Itachi came closer, someone came between me and my attacker..."  
  
A woman...she looked so familiar, and yet...it was as though I hadn't seen her in my life...  
  
She told me....  
  
"If you are who I think you are...I will give you the strength to defeat your enemy...however you will be marked by my markings, and you will be bound to me....  
  
I agreed to her will...I couldn't die...I couldn't let you die either....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Naruto...why...Why do you have to do this...." Sasuke had buried his head into his hands, hiding his face from Naruto, hoping that Naruto wouldn't see him crying. "Why did you sacrifice yourself...for me?" Naruto just smiled and pulled Sasuke to him, embracing the saddened Uchiha.  
  
"Because...if I lost even one of my most precious people in my life, I couldn't bear living...." Sasuke nuzzled his head against Naruto's shoulder, just plain happy that Naruto was alright....or was he....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Lady Chitose, what is taking you so long?" Nakaziu was growing impatient and Mao-neko was becoming rather agitated. Chitose smiled as she stood on Hokage Mountain, looking over the village. She chuckled to herself before turning to Nakaziu.  
  
"A shark demon like you shouldn't complain, it doesn't suit you..." Chitose said as she took out from her kimono a purple scroll. Mao-neko instantly recognised the scroll immediately by the red inscriptions.  
  
"Miuuuuuu. Miaow miuuuuu Miu miaaaoooowww!!!!?!?!" That scroll. Is that a dark-secrets scroll!!!?!?! Mao-neko became frantic, and to Nakaziu, she had every reason to be. It was because of that same type of scroll that she lost her ability to talk like a normal person.  
  
What are you planning to do with that scroll, Chitose.....Nakaziu glared at Chitose, who was smiling in a mischievious manner.  
  
Naruto...before you come back to the demon realm, I want you to fulfil your deepest desire, your most hidden wish.... The demon eagle placed the scroll on the ground and performed a seal of the demons. She opened her eyes, a eerie sparkle appearing in yellow orbs.  
  
"DARK DESIRES TECHNIQUE!!!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Naruto held Sasuke, he noticed that his head was starting to throb. It was small at first, but the pain was increasing with each pulse. Someone was calling him, making him carry out orders which he couldn't hear, but rather, he could feel.  
  
"Sasuke..."  
  
"Yes, Naruto?"  
  
"I have a feeling I have to go somewhere real soon, and I'm not sure if I can come back," As Naruto said these words, Sasuke's eyes widened. "But I don't want to go, there's so much I will be giving up...So many people I'll be missing...'  
  
"Naruto...what are you saying?" Sasuke quickly became paranoid. Just where was Naruto going, and why did he think he wasn't coming back. "Where, where are you going....? Before he could say anything else, he was halted by a pair of lips covering the raven-haired boy's mouth.   
  
Is Naruto...Kissing me?? Sasuke didn't know this was going to happen, but he didn't push Naruto away. Instead, he pressed the blonde youth closer, making the kiss deeper. Naruto pulls away briefly, a tear drop making its way down his left cheek.  
  
"Sasuke, I don't know where I'm going, but...." He takes a deep breath, cupping Sasuke's face in the palm of his hand. He places his forehead on Sasuke's, black eyes meeting red. "I've always wanted to fulfil my deepest desire." Sasuke didn't say a word. He held Naruto's hands against his face with his own hands, waiting for Naruto to speak.  
  
"Naruto...."  
  
"Sasuke, showing you my love is my deepest desire," With this he kissed the Uchiha once more, pulling the other boy's body weight on top of his. Sasuke, for reasons beyond his knowledge, didn't pull away. He felt a new wave of emotions engulf him, drowning him. He pushed the kiss deeper, despite his mind cursing him.  
  
Sasuke you can't do this!!! You're supposed to be emotionless, you're the LAST of the Uchiha!!!!   
  
However his thoughts were quickly silenced when he unconsciously slipped his tongue into the blonde's awaiting mouth. Sasuke, in truth, wasn't doing this because he felt like it. He did it because of a feeling deep within him, telling him that what Naruto saying was in fact true, and that he needed to do this. Needless to say, he wanted this to happen too.   
  
I guess this is the result of being beside someone for so long.... Sasuke thought to himself. 4 years....4 years we have stood side by side....and now it has come down to this....  
  
The two youths broke their kiss, as Sasuke slowly slipped out of the hospital gown he was wearing, revealing to Naruto a nicely toned body. As Naruto only had a pair of boxers on him, it was only fair that the playing field was leveled. Sasuke returned to his newly found lover, a gasp escaping his lips at the touch of Naruto's bare skin against his own. Naruto gently wrapped his arms around the Uchiha's neck, drawing him closer, knowing that someone was outside, watching their backs.....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ummm...excuse me, Nurse Mahomaru..." Sakura wearily said as the nurse read her papers, leaning on the door for comfort.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Can I umm...see Naruto please?" The nurse sighed as she placed her papers into a folder.  
  
"Let the young men have their time alone, they have alot to talk about," she stated, placing an hand on Sakura's shoulder, at the same time her other hand locking the door behind her. "But you should get some rest, you'll get sick if you keep going like this." Sakura nodded as she was led to a nearby bunker by the nurse. At this stage Kakashi and Iruka had already left, so there was not much to worry about. She watched as Sakura crept into the bunker, instantly falling asleep. The nurse smiled as she covered Sakura with a blanket.  
  
Honestly...I'm too old for this 'watching the back' crap......Mahomaru sighed as she watched Sakura place herself inside the bed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A small groan escaped Naruto's lips as Sasuke started a warm trail, stopping briefly at the blonde's collarbone. He nipped it lightly, softening the skin with his tongue. Naruto's breathing became slightly ragged as Sasuke descended further down, his lips touching the blonde's left nipple. He slowly teased the nubbed flesh with his tongue, feeling it harden almost instantly. He lifted his right hand, his fingers toying with the prevoiusly neglected right nipple.  
  
"Sasuke...."Naruto whispered as he stroked his lover's back. Sasuke could only smile as he descended even further, tracing a small hot trail with his tongue. He reached the blonde's stomach, playfully slipping his tongue into Naruto's navel. Naruto arched back with pleasure, closing his eyes as passion seared through his every being.  
  
It feels wrong, and yet, this is so right.....   
  
Naruto opened his eyes, only to find Sasuke fiddling with the blonde's boxer strap. The black-haired boy looked up, his eyes begging for permission. Naruto nodded slightly as Sasuke slowly pulled off the last piece of clothing the blonde had. The Uchiha could only smile as his partner laid there, exposed only to him.  
  
"I never knew...such beauty existed...."Sasuke smiled as he returned to Naruto's face, kissing him passionately, while at the same time sliiping out of his boxers. Naruto pulled Sasuke to him again, pressing himself against the raven boy, hoping that this would never end. Sasuke got up, leaving Naruto puzzled until he noticed that Sasuke was reaching for. The raven boy opened the compartment and found what he was looking for. A container of Vaseline Jelly. This, for some reason, sent alarm bells ringing in Naruto's mind. He knew what Sasuke was going to do, judging by the wierd gl  
  
S....Sasuke, what are you..." He was soon silenced as a pair of lips landed on top of his own. Before he knew it though, a searing pain went through the blonde, causing the boy to arch back. Sasuke had covered two of his fingers with the strange jelly and slipped them inside of Naruto, curling them and serching for that spot, that heavenly spot. Naruto bit his bottom lip as the pain continued.  
  
Make it stop.... Naruto's mind kept on repeating  
  
All of a sudden the pain was replaced by a fiery hot feeling, a hot, almost burning pleasure. A scream of pleasure and enjoyment escaped the blonde's mouth. Sasuke knew that he had hit the spot, smiling at his achievement. Naruto's vision went completely white as sounds of enjoyment escaped his mouth. The black haired boy couldn't help but think that the boy in front of him was intoxicating. He waited until the blonde was close to breaking point, slipping his fingers out at the last moment. Naruto frowned slightly, but he noticed that Sasuke was coating his member with the jelly-like substace. Was Sasuke really going through with this?? Sasuke soon returned to Naruto, placing a brief kiss on the blonde's mouth before resting his forehead on Naruto's.  
  
"This will hurt, you know that..." Sasuke whispered, as the raven haired youth felt small gasps of warm breath from his love. Naruto nodded numbly and it was then that Sasuke completed their union, pushing himself into Naruto's body. Naruto bit on the Uchiha's shoulder, the pain being Unbearable. Sasuke went slow so that he didn't hurt his love, but it didn't take long for the Uchiha to find that spot again, and Naruto buried his head into Sasuke's shoulder, muffling his cries, hoping that no-one would hear, hoping this would last forever. Sasuke at first kept his pace slow, but he soon lost control and sped up his thrusts, burying his head into the crook of Naruto's neck. It seemed too soon, but Naruto gave way, his seed covering his own and his lover's stomachs. As the blonde gave way, Sasuke, who felt his lover's muscles tighten around him, let himself spill into his lover, shaking as he drifted back into the arms of an awaitng Naruto. There they laid, the candle beside their bed almost gone, flickering an orange glow.  
  
Sasuke balanced himself with one arm and looked down at his newfound beloved. All the beauty of the world was inside of this one boy, the one boy Sasuke had made his own. He lowered his face and kissed the other boy. Naruto could taste the salt, the sex, and the gentle strength of the raven haired youth. They pulled away, both boy's lips swollen with pure passion. Sasuke laid his head down onto Naruto's chest, and Naruto placed his hand on Sasuke's head.  
  
"No matter what happens Sasuke, know that I will always love you...." Sasuke smiled as he heard those words, a flame igniting itself inside his heart. He looked up and noticed that Naruto had drifted off. He sighed as his head laid atop of the blonde's chest, hearing his lover's heartbeat.  
  
"And I will never stop loving you..." The raven haired boy thought as he drifted into dreamless slumber.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chitose smiled as she watched the sun set across the village.  
  
"Lady Chitose, is your business done?" Nakaziu asked as she turned to him, smiling.  
  
"Yes. Naruto has fulfilled his deepest wish, and now he will officially take up his place as the Demon King..." Chitose's smile grew as she, Nakaziu and Mao-Neko prepared to depart.  
  
That's right Naruto, you will be able to rule over all the demons in the world. And now that you have finally fulfilled your desire, you may now rule without any regret....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
YIKES....DUDE THAT WAS TROUBLESOME!!! I was having some trouble doing the sweaty scenes, but hey, life is life, and with troubles like that, you just drink coke!!!!  
  
And now, preview of Chappie 4!!!  
  
This chapter is what happens on the day of the red moon. The Hokage sends the Anbu out to look for the 3 demons. Kakashi and Iruka join the Anbu on their search and Mahomaru prepares as Naruto is taken BACK!!! Dundundahhhhh!!!! 


	4. I call you back to me

Nark Nark Nark!!! I know the chapter I wrote before was short and sweet, but this chappie will be pretty long in its length. But hey, no-one's complaining!!! Ah yes, this is for Ghostninja85, this one is definitely for you.... And thanx to my favourite glomping golf stick!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 3: Taking back what's mine   
  
~ Later that night, 10:36pm; Night before the red moon ~   
  
The Hokage sits outside her quarters, reading a report given to her from the hospital. Beside her stands Mahomaru (yes, the same nurse from chappie 1 & 2), a serious expression etched on her face. The air surrounding the village was eerily warm in the middle of winter, a sign that danger was rapidly approaching.   
  
"So, is this information sufficient enough, Hokage?" the nurse asks as Tsunade sighed again, closing the report softly.   
  
"Yes, this is enough information, but will the demons really attack tomorrow?"   
  
"I believe so. The red moon is like a warp between the legendary demon realm, and the human world. This is when the demons can attack, as there will be very little to stop them."   
  
Tsunade stands up, and gazes out into the cloudless night sky. "Very well, I will send the Anbu out tomorrow morning to find these demons before they can take Naruto." The nurse bows and turns to leave, but as soon as she gets to the door, the Hokage's voice stops her. "Mahomaru, your report stated that you moved Sasuke into Naruto's ward. Won't that put him at risk should the demons attack?"   
  
The nurse turns to the Hokage, a smile gracing her face. "If anything, I believe Sasuke is Naruto's only hope of returning to normal..." She opens the door and leaves, returning to the hospital.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The Next Morning: Day of the Red Moon*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Iruka and Kakashi stepped into the Hokage's office, their faces weary with worry. Tsunade had never seen two ninja's in such a state before, it almost saddened her. She stood up, a warming smile welcoming the two. "You called us, Tsunade?" Iruka spoke as Tsunade sat down again.  
  
"Yes. I have sent the Anbu to look for the demons who are conspiring to take Naruto." Kakashi's facial expression quickly changed with those words. "There is nothing left to worry yourselves over."   
  
"Why shouldn't we worry!!!!! Demons aren't always so easy to find, especially the demons that are after Naruto!!!" Kakashi shouted, his throat crackling with the lack of sleep. The Hokage slammed her hands on the desk, instantly silencing the Jounin.   
  
"Kakashi I know about how devious demons can be, that's why I am sending you and Iruka to join the Anbu on their search. That is, if you want to." Tsunade was a little upset that Kakashi let his anger out on her, but she kept her composure. The two ninjas thought for a moment, before giving Tsunade her answer.   
  
"We will accept your offer," Iruka announced as the Hokage smiled again. "Very good. The Anbu are awaiting your arrival outside." With this the two ninjas bowed and departed.   
  
*Outside*   
  
"Well Iruka, are you ready to take on some demons?" Kakashi asked, a grin appearing on his face after a week of sadness. Iruka smiled sweetly. Kakashi really wants to help Naruto. He has warmed up since he took team seven as his group....   
  
"Let's get those demons," Iruka replied. Kakashi stopped and pulled Iruka to him, embracing his Chuunin lover. Before Iruka arrived, or rather, crashed into his life, Kakashi's heart was always so empty, so dark... Then a particular Chuunin found the Jounin crying in the middle of the street and invited him over for dinner. This was how the two ninjas became a pair, and that was how Kakashi liked it! The two arrived at the area where the Anbu were waiting. Let's get them... Iruka's mind echoed as he and Kakashi went on their mission: To destroy the demons.   
  
*Meanwhile....*  
  
It was always a myth that the morning sun would shine upon a person in order to cause the most discomfort. Today it was Naruto's turn. He groaned as he turned to Sasuke, who was still sleeping. The blonde's face lit up as he kissed his sleeping partner.  
  
I couldn't possibly leave him... The Uchiha slowly opened his eyes and looked at his beloved. A smile crept upon Sasuke as he drew Naruto into a kiss. Sasuke thought this was heaven. Nothing had ever felt so good. The pulled away after a moment, looking down at each other.  
  
"You know, tonight's the red moon," Naruto frowned as Sasuke spoke those words.  
  
That's right...This is the night when she...  
  
"Heh, but who says I'm goin'?" Naruto said with glee as he kissed his lover's forehead. Sasuke could do nothing but grin...  
  
So he does want to stay... They were about to share another kiss when a familiar nurse stepped inside. She was surprised to see the two boys in such an awkward position, despite her knowing about the relationship.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, but Haruno is here to see you, so you'd get into your OWN bed Sasuke," she advised before closing the door again. Sasuke sighed in disappointment as she clambered off the blonde's bed.  
  
"Don't worry Sasuke, once Sakura-chan's gone, we'll have some fun," Sasuke smiled as he climbed into his own bed. Soon Sakura entered the room, beaming as she saw the two boys, especially Sasuke. Despite the fact that she and Naruto had become better friends, she preferred the raven boy over the blonde, even if one of them were to live and the other were to die...  
  
"Hello Naruto, hello Sasuke-kun!!!" She gleamed as she entered the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So have you found any signs that demons were here?" Iruka asked one of the Anbu as they searched the Hokage mountain. They had searched throughout the village for ages, and now it was midday.  
  
"Nothing yet." Iruka sighed with relief. Maybe the nurse was wrong, maybe... Iruka's thoughs were ceased as he heard the familiar tone of Kakashi's voice ring out.  
  
"I found something!!!"   
  
I thought too soon...Iruka cursed himself as he rushed to where he heard Kakashi was and he, along with the 3 Anbu members that were assigned to the search-and-destroy mission, would see something that would shake them to their knees. The group surrounded the paralyzed Jounin, all eyes were fixed on the object that Kakashi was holding. It was a scroll, but it was a deep purple in colour, and unlike any scroll that was used by ANY ninja. It also was lined with markings that weren't recognisable at all.  
  
But the one signifigant part of the scroll was the one thing that would shake the group to their knees. In the middle was a small emblem, the golden eagle - the Insignia of the demon Eagle herself!!! The Jounin collapsed onto his knees, grief overcoming him in torrents.  
  
"It's true...it's all true, Naruto is going back..." Iruka fell beside his lover, comforting him as the Jounin wept, hands clinging onto the discarded scroll.  
  
***2 Hours Later - 4 hours before the red moon***  
  
Naruto sat on his bed, his boredom increasing with each passing minute. Sakura had been in his and Sasuke's room since morning, and now it was 2 pm, and Naruto couldn't take the boredom anymore. He slowly walked to the door, grabbing the attention of the Uchiha and the pink-haired girl beside him.  
  
"Naruto, where are you going?" Sasuke asked as Naruto turned around, opening the door.  
  
"Just getting some fresh air...and some RAMEN!!!" He grinned, the newly formed on his face moving with his expression.  
  
Sasuke just snorted and grinned back. "Dobe..." he said, seeing Naruto's grin turn into a smile.  
  
No matter what Naruto, you'll always be mine....  
  
As soon as Naruto closed the door however, Sakura moved closer to Sasuke, her face drawing closer to his.  
  
"Now that he's gone, let's have some time with eachother." Her voice sounded erotic, but Sasuke would have no part in her games. He moved away from her, surprising th female ninja a little.  
  
"Sakura... I don't think this is right."  
  
"But Sasuke, no-ones around." Sasuke looked away from Sakura, with no-one but Naruto in his mind.  
  
That's right... Naruto's all I want...  
  
"No, Sakura. Besides, Naruto wouldn't..."  
  
"Who cares about him. He's nothing to me." Sasuke's eyes widened as his mind registered those words...  
  
"But... last night..."  
  
"Oh, I didn't want to look heartless." A burst of anger suddenly arose from the Uchiha's heart.  
  
She was faking her sadness... It was all for show...?  
  
How dare she...  
  
How fucking dare she...  
  
"That's mean, Sakura..." came Sasuke's reply.  
  
"I know Sasuke, but..." Sasuke stood up from his bed and glared at the pink haired girl. Anger glazing his raven eyes. This is when Sakura knew her words had infuriated him.  
  
"You bitch... How dare you tell me this..." He started walking away, when he felt Sakura's hand on his back, her head resting on his shoulder blades.  
  
"You're all I want, Sasuke-kun. Naruto isn't worth anything in my world..."  
  
This was the final straw. he turned and slapped Sakura, his hand coming across her face in one swift move. They stood still as Sakura looked horrified, her right cheek burning.  
  
"I don't ever want to see your face again," Sasuke hissed, turning his voice dangerously low.   
  
"It's not like there's anyone else, right? Right?" Sakura's voice began hesitant and desperate. Was she too late? Did Sasuke find someone better than her?  
  
"Yes, there is someone," the Uchiha said, before turning to Sakuran again, a twisted grin appearing on his face. "But is that any of your business?" With this he stepped outside of the room, leaving Sakura to herself.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Naruto sat outside in the foyer, eating a can of instant Ramen. He looked outside the window beside him. The village was almost sirene, basking in the afternoon sun. He thought to himself as he gazed into the firey cloudless sky...  
  
Is this what I have to give up tonight?  
  
As his sank deeper into his thoughts the blonde felt a pair of arms slip around his waistline. He turned around to find an ebony forest of hair brush against his face.   
  
"Sasuke? Aren't you supposed to be with Sakura?" The Uchiha sighed, nestling his face into Naruto's shoulder.  
  
"I... I... Let's not talk about her anymore..." Naruto shut his eyes in relief. He didn't know what had drawn the boy standing beside him out, but he didn't care anymore. Naruto slowly turned to look into the eyes of the Uchiha. His lips enveloped in a warm, sweet kiss. Sasuke recognised that familiar taste of Ramen, Naruto's signature meal. Their lips parted, as they stood embracing, absorbing the warm glow that now wrapped itself around them both... Together.  
  
"I could never give this up," sighed Naruto as he silently rested his head against Sasuke's chest, drowsing with the smooth rise and fall of it. Sasuke drew Naruto closer to him, wishing silently to himself that the moment would never end.  
  
"Don't worry Naruto, you'll never have to," said Sasuke, reassuringly. Sasuke leaned over and gave Naruto a stolen kiss and tightened his grip on him, pulling Naruto into his world. They soon let go of one another, and Naruto looked up, showing off his playful grin. A grin that Sasuke had learnt, and grown, to love over the four years that they had known eachother.   
  
"Can we go inside....? I'm hungry." Sasuke could do nothing but smile as he poked Naruto with his index finger. Naruto's stomach growled, another of his signature sounds.   
  
"How about some Ramen?" suggested Sasuke.  
  
"You read my mind." Naruto's grin lit up his face, and they walked back to the hospital, Sasuke's arm wrapped around Naruto's waist.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
*5:30pm- Half an hour before the red moon*  
  
The proof that there were demons after Naruto was finally found, and now Kakashi, Iruka and the Anbu were searching for the demons themselves. Kakashi was especially desperate to find the demons, for nothing would upset his beloved Iruka more than to see his former student being forcefully taken away.   
  
They searched for hours; inside the town, in the fields and even in the forests. 3 hours of searching and nothing, not even a demi-demon, appeared in their sights. The search team returned sadly to the Hokage mountain, their hopes fading as the sun quickly set.  
  
"Any sign, Kakashi?" Iruka asked, his desparation becoming clear in his voice. Kakashi could only sigh in failure. Naruto would soon be taken by demons and all they could do was wait. But then again, this was Kakashi. He would not simply stand there and watch his student being taken away. He turned without saying anything, and headed into the town to search for the demons a third time. Iruka sighed sadly  
  
You must really be suffering inside Kakashi...I know how you feel...  
  
Iruka almost lost himself inside his thoughts, when one of the Anbu's snapped him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Iruka, look at the sky!" Iruka looked at the new evening sky, his eyes widening with horror as the early stars revealed with them a horrid secret. In the horizon, a large, blood red coloured object began its ascent into the evening sky.  
  
THE RED MOON!! IT'S HERE!!!!!  
  
As Iruka and the 3 Anbu watched as the blood-stained orb rose to the sky, little did they know they were being watched by the very beings they were trying to destroy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well well. They put so much energy into trying to eliminate us..."Chitose grinned evilly as she said this. The 3 demons were hiding in a large tree, their figures well hidden by the foilage. To her this was the day of reckoning, the day when she would have everything back the way she wanted. She turned to Nakaziu, who had fixed his eyes on something, and was looking at it with such intent. "I see you have found yourself a morsel Nakaziu...." The shark demon turned his head to the Eagle, smiling.  
  
"You must know me very well, Lady..." He said as he watched his prey with intent. "Besides, this particular morsel looks enticingly....delicious." He licked his lips with intent, as Mao-neko sat beside him, yellow orbs full of mischief. The shark's blue hair swayed with the slight breeze, calming his nerves.  
  
"Very well Nakaziu, you may have some 'fun' until Mao-Neko and I come back with our king," Chitose suggested, as Nakaziu's purple eyes started to glow in the darkness. With this Mao-Neko and Chitose disappeared, leaving Nakaziu to obtain his morsel - a certain dolphin like creature hint there!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As the tears of Iruka slowly streamed down his tanned cheeks, he heard the sound of screaming nearby. He turned to find that one of the Anbu was hit with a needle like object, piercing his chest completely. He collapsed onto the ground, blood streaming from his wound.  
  
"Rae-kon!!!" The second Anbu cried as she ran to her fallen comrade. To Iruka's horror the mysterious murderer attacked from the trees. His movements were like the wind, so unpredictable, and he was extremely agile. With a swift movement of the hand, he threw another dart into the second Anbu's neck with precision and ease. She emitted a chocking noice before dropping to the ground. The shadowy figure of the murderer was almost frightening, as all the Chuunin could see were glowing purple eyes and a grin that were aimed directly at...him?? Iruka stood frozen in the night, as the third Anbu raced to attack the murderer.   
  
"BASTARD!!! You'll pay for the deaths of Rae-kon and Mashiku!!!" He screamed. However the shadowy figure had other plans. He lifted his hand and performed a seal, emitting an evil grin as he did so.  
  
"Tempest fin....."he whispered as the figure of a shark appeared from behind. It raced towards the Anbu at such a speed, the horrific shark figure going through the Anbu completely. The third Anbu stood there, froze, before blood started to ooze from where the fin had gone through him. He fell to the ground, but as he did so, he separated into two, his blood flying and falling in all directions, droplets of crimson blood landing on the frightened Chuunin. Iruka started backing away into a nearby lamp post, as the shadowy figure glided towards him. The indigo burning with content.   
  
"So we finally meet for the first time, my little morsel," hissed the figure as it continued to close in on Iruka. The new light exposing the shape of the murderer. Iruka leant back to touch the lamp-post, the figure inching closer and closer to his prize.   
  
"W... Why did you kill the Anbu?" the Chuunin stuttered, as the figure loomed ever closer, only inches between them. The almost demonic figure raised it's hand and stroked Iruka's face. Wiping fresh tears from his cheeks. He leaned his face close to the Chuunin's face, their heads making gentle contact.   
  
"Because I only ever wanted to be alone with you... I had to do what I had to in order to get you... with me." With that the stranger planted a soft, hesitant kiss on Iruka's cheek.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Naruto and Sasuke spent the remaining three hours playing boardgames in the hospital foyer. Naruto sighed after losing another round of Chinese Checkers to his black haired counterpart.   
  
"Awww... No fair!" Naruto said, as Sasuke smiled, victory embedded in his face.   
  
"That's 25 rounds... in a row. Now you must fulfill the agreement," grinned Sasuke.  
  
"Yeah yeah. I'll go get the Ramen now," moaned Naruto, as he got up. In truth, it had been a long time since Sasuke had enjoyed himself. Sasuke leaned back against the soft couch, smiling, and took in the happiness that filled his soul.   
  
My happiness is all from you, Naruto. It's because of...  
  
Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted by the ear piercing sound of a loud explosion, followed by distressed screaming. The Uchiha instantly understood what the explosion was about. He ran to the source of the sound, fear coursing through his veins. He turned into the main foyer and a horrific scene instantly hit his eyes. Amidst the carnage, and limp, lifeless bodies, stood Naruto. Where there was once a wall, that kept the outside world outside, there was now a gaping hole. However it was the figures looming near the hole that haunted Sasuke the most. The tallest one was envoking Naruto to join them. The Uchiha could faintly hear what she was saying.   
  
"Come Naruto... Come to the family you have always desired..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ha ha ha. Now that's Chapter 4, pretty long, but it's now time for a briefing on chapter 5. Next time on 'Calling All Demons' Naruto is taken back to the dark side. Kakashi watches in horror as he watches Iruka kidnapped by the mysterious demon. Sasuke finds that Mahomaru has become a victim in the explosion, and with the last of her energy she tells Sasuke what he needs to do to save Naruto. Will he succeed? Or will Naruto be lost to the demon world forever. Stay tuned! 


	5. Entrance into the Demon world

Calling all Demons - Chapter 5  
  
"Come Naruto...come to your sister that loves you..." Chitose held out her hands as the other demon beside her performed a jutsu. Naruto's eyes became blurred as he started to walk forward towards the demons.  
  
"Sister...." he mumbled as he held out his hands, edging closer to the two demons. Sasuke couldn't stand there silent anymore. He walked towards Naruto, hoping that the blonde would recognise him at least.  
  
"Naruto, you don't have to go, you don't have to..." He was soon halted by the Demon tiger, who stood in front of the Uchiha, ready to attack. Naruto had reached Chitose, hands grasped each other as Chitose led Naruto to the hole which was in the wall. She then looked at Sasuke, a blazing hatred burning from her eyes. She held her brother in her arms as she glared at the Uchiha.  
  
"How dare you say that my brother should stay here," she hissed at Sasuke."I know how he is treated here...and now he will return to a peaceful existence...without YOUR HELP!!!" With this Mao-Neko attacked.  
  
"REEEEEEEEOOOOOOWWWW!!!!" this would mean : Death Claws the Demon Tiger hissed as a tiger was seen above her head. With a move of the fist, Sasuke was thrown into the air, being hit by a slight, yet extremely strong force of Chakra. As he crashed onto the ground, Chitose stood at the hole with her brother in her arms, staring at the black haird boy.  
  
Sasuke Uchiha, I could end your life now, but that is not the wish of my brother. She sighed as she held Naruto and disappeared into the wind with Mao-Neko. As Sasuke felt himself slipping into unconsciousness, he watched as his beloved Naruto was taken away.  
  
Naruto....I'm so...sorry....  
  
  
  
Iruka stood there, his nerves slowly giving way to the demon that was taking advantage of him. In his mind he cursed himself. He was a demon for heaven's sake. And the demon, although he looked around the Chuunin's age, was most likely far older. But the demon was so good with his movements, everything seemed so wrong....and yet....  
  
This seemed too good to give up....  
  
However the Demon stopped when a rustle in the bush signalled that there was someone nearby.   
  
"You just stay put, my little morsel," Nakaziu whispered as he bound Iruka to the lampost with Chakra. Iruka could do nothing but watch as the demon shark walked away, stopping at the edge of the light that was coming from the lamp-post. A familiar voice echoed through the shadows, a strong, yet eerily calm voice that filled the Chuunin with assurance and care.  
  
"You'd had better release Iruka now, or your future will be death," the voice said as Nakaziu stood there, his violet eyes brimming with excitement.  
  
"Well well, if it isn't the prince, come to save his so-called 'princess'," The demon shark grinned as a kunai was thrown at him. The demon dodged it with ease, but at this point Kakashi revealed himself from the shadows. However his counter-punch was blocked by the perceptive demon.   
  
"Now that's not very nice is it. I'm unarmed." The demon grinned as his nails became large claws. Kakashi knew then that a fight with the demon was imminent. The Jounin opened his pouch and pulled out a pair of Kunai to attack.  
  
"Release Iruka-NOW!!!!" Kakashi almost yelled as he and the demon charged at one another, weapons and claws at hand.  
  
The battle had begun.....  
  
  
  
Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, the red moon's light shining onto the Uchiha as he slowly woke up. The last time he checked the clock, it was at least 5:46pm. And Now it was 6:10pm. His eyes darted around the room, looking for something, not even noticing the blood oozing down his neck.  
  
NARUTO.....  
  
"Naruto, are you there?" he called out, hoping, no, praying that the nightmare wasn't real. That Naruto was safe with the Uchiha and not in the arms of a demon. He slowly trudged through the carnage in a daze. "Naruto, it's me, Sasuk...." He caught his foot on something that felt somewhat like a rock. He turned to find that it wasn't a rock that he tripped on, it was a body. This is when his mind cleared up from the daze. Naruto was taken away, just like Mahomaru had foretold. He knees gave away on him as he collapsed onto the ground, his face embedded with shock with the realisiation of the situation.  
  
"Naruto's....gone...." He slammed his fist into the ground, tears streaming from his face. He felt his face grow hot with anger, but in his mind, he was lost.   
  
Without Naruto he was lost....  
  
"Sa---Sasuke...." The Uchiha could hear a small whimper, a silent cry filled with pain and imminent death. Sasuke searched around the room, trying to find the location of the person who was crying out to him.  
  
"Sasu--ke....." he turned around a bit more, looking behind him as he did so. He then found the source of the cry. Under a mess of rubble, lying helpless on the ground, was Mahomaru.   
  
"Mahomaru-san!!!" He quickly went to her side and removed most of the rubble, giving the mortally wounded nurse some ease. "How, how did this happen?"  
  
"I....I was helping some staff out with the patient dinners....an explosion....I couldn't escape her--demonic claws technique..." Mahomaru muttered, the hands of death slowly gripping her. It was by this point that Sasuke noticed that her bones had been shattered in nearly all the areas of her body except for her neck. She slowly turned her head to Sasuke, who had his full attention to her. "Sasuke....You---need to save - Naruto...."  
  
"How, how do I save him, please tell me Mahomaru-san!!" Sasuke sounded hectic as Mahomaru slowly turned her head back to the ceiling.  
  
"In my desk, in the top left draw.....there are five shards of crystals tied---together, and there...is a scroll with them. That---that is your way...to the demon realm. The scroll---will make your appearance change....but that is---necessary, as the Demon world is---different----from this world... As long--as the red moon is up tonight...you will---get to---the demon world..." She slowly turned to Sasuke, her final smile gracing a face soon to be silenced with death.  
  
"Go, Uchiha....he--needs you..." Sasuke nodded as he stood up. He was ready to go to her desk when he felt arms grasp around his waist. He turned to find that it was Sakura who was stopping him. He tried to move, however her grip was amazingly strong.  
  
"Let go of me, Haruno..." So cold was his voice, it nearly killed Sakura inside, but she wouldn't let him go.  
  
"NO!!! Why do you have to go anyways, why do you always have to fight!!!!"  
  
"Naruto's in danger, I have to...."  
  
"I don't care whether Naruto lives or not, he's where he belongs, with filth!!!" Once again the pink-haired had pushed Sasuke into a state of anger. He turned around and pushed Sakura hard, causing the pink-haired girl to collapse onto her knees completely. She looked up at Sasuke, who stood ready to leave. "WHY!!! Why is Naruto so important anyway!!!!??!?" Sasuke looked back, feeling some slight sympathy before turning back to the exit.  
  
"Because Naruto belongs here, as long as he has people that care about him..." With this he ran off to Mahomaru's office, leaving Sakura shattered on the floor.  
  
"Why...why does he want to risk it all....for him...." Sakura said to herself, her tears dropping to the ground. She heard a small laugh from behind, and she turned to find Mahomaru, smiling with eyes half closed.  
  
"You don't---get it, do you?"   
  
"What do you mean....?"  
  
"Sasuke...and Naruto. Sasuke is--saving Naruto, because it's....it's..."  
  
"It's what?" Sakura wanted to know what drove the Uchiha to save a low-life like Naruto.  
  
"It's---Love..." And as Sakura's world shattered with those words, Mahomaru's world became dark....  
  
Sasuke quickly reached Mahomaru's office where he practically threw open the top left draw. He saw the crystal shards and the scroll. He snatched them from their resting places and ran to the nearby window, jumping out of it, his destination - Hokage Mountain  
  
  
  
Kakashi and Nakaziu took blow after blow from each other. When Kakashi thought he had defeated the demon with Random weapon attacks, the water demon would attack with something equally as powerful. Blow after blow, attack after attack. This continued for a few minutes, the fighting never stopping, the blood slowly being spilled. Afterwards, they stood there point blank, eyes fixed on each other, both energy levels from the fighters were low, but they were willing to die if they needed to. Iruka watched as the two fighters prepared to attack, his eyes swelling with tears.  
  
Nakaziu.... The demon shark heard the familiar voice of his master calling him in his mind.  
  
Lady Chitose....  
  
Nakaziu, it's time to go, we have our target, now finish what you are doing....  
  
The demon shark sighed. It was getting so interesting too.... He snapped his nail and threw it at Kakashi. Kakashi dodged it easily, however it came back, going through his right hip. A loud hiss of pain escaped the Jounin's mouth as Nakaziu grinned.  
  
"Well, it seems that I have to go, but I have to take something with me as a memorabilia," He smirked as a star headed towards the battling pair. However it wasn't a star that crashed into the battle scene, it was Chitose and Mao-Neko, as well as an unconscious Naruto. Nakaziu walked to the small group, and turned to Kakashi. "I did have fun though, so be proud..." The demons figures started to become transparent as they disappeared. Kakashi thought it was all over, however he heard a shout from Iruka that told him otherwise. The jounin turned to find the Chuunin becoming transparent as well.  
  
"IRUKA!!!" Kakashi shouted as he ran to the disappearing Chuunin.  
  
"Kakashi!" Iruka's faint voice shouted as he disappeared. Kakashi turned to the sky, pure rage burning within him.  
  
"How DARE YOU!!!" He shouted as a laugh followed the Jounin's cries. "YOU BRING IRUKA BACK, YOU DEMONIC BASTARD!!!" The laugh of the demon shark became louder as Iruka disappeaed completely.  
  
"I said I was taking a memorabilia item, I didn't say what it was, did I?" As the laugh faded to nothing, Kakashi was left in the spotlight caused by the lamp-post. He turned and smashed his fist against the lamp-post, his anger swelling from within.  
  
This isn't over, Demonic Bastard...... He turned when he heard footsteps. The jounin instanly took out his kunai and aimed it at the intruders throat, only to find that it was....  
  
"Sasuke, what are you doing here??" Kakashi asked as he withdrew his weapon. Sasuke knelt to the ground and read the scroll as he placed the shards onto their designated spots. He scribbled some Kanji onto the ground as he rolled the scroll up again, placing it into the middle of the shards. He formed a seal with his hands, looking at Kakashi at the same time.  
  
"I'm going to save Naruto, by going into the demon world," the Uchiha answered as Kakashi went to Sasuke's side.   
  
"I have to go too. Iruka's been taken and there's a certain 'demon' I have to kill...." Kakashi said, his voice dangerously low. Sasuke just sighed as Kakashi mimicked the seal using the sharingan. It's not like Sasuke hadn't noticed the slight wound on Kakashi's hip.  
  
"Okay then." Was all that the Uchiha said before calling out the sacred words. "DEMON WORLD OPEN!!!!" An enormous rumble was heard followed by a giant flashing light.....  
  
  
  
Sasuke felt like he had the wind kicked out of him. He slowly woke up, hearing Kakashi's voice in the background.  
  
"Sasuke..."  
  
"mmmmnnnn....." Was all that the raven-haired youth could say.  
  
"Sasuke, I think you'd better look at yourself." Sasuke slowly pulled himself up and wearily crawled to a nearby creek. However the reflection that faced the Uchiha was not of the normal Sasuke, but something totally different. A boy with black hair, with extra blue streaks on his bangs, his eyes changed from black into a neon green. Deep green lines etching his face, and what he was wearing was not the same either, a black leather coat. Despite this though, Sasuke wasn't phased by his change of appearance.  
  
So this is what you meant Maru-san when you said my appearance would change. Thankyou.  
  
The Uchiha turned to where Kakashi was standing. The jounin's appearance had changed as well. For once he had the same coloured eyes, purple in coulor and his face was etched with white lines. He was also wearing a trenchcoat that looked like Sasuke's. However what phased Sasuke was the surrounding area. Around them the landscape was eerie and dark looking. A crimson sky with a purple orb in the sky. The grass was a golden colour and in the distance, there was a city, a city that was sounded loud, unruly and strangely enough...free of any trouble.  
  
"This is the demon world...." Sasuke whispered as he walked towards the town, Kakashi following close behind.  
  



	6. Possessed in the city of demons

Calling all demons: Chapter 6  
  
Note: I have a new SasuNaru vid on animemusicvideos.org. Go check it out!!! Just look for 'inukaiaken' - That's me!!! WARNING: Lemon and sour stuff between a demon and Iruka  
  
  
  
The Jounin and his Chuunin student arrived at the gate to the demonic city, the smell of anarchy quickly replaced by an air of celebration. The two were greeted by two demon women, who placed garments on their necks.  
  
"Welcome fellow demons, welcome to the celebration!!!" Said one as she placed a garment over Kakashi's neck. "What is your name, fellow demon?" DAMN!!! Kakashi thought as he began sorting through his name until....  
  
"Kabachi...my name is Kabachi, and this young demon is...uhh...Sakube." the jounin spoke as he pointed to his chuunin student beside him. The two demon women looked at each other before smiling again.  
  
"You must be Youkai from China then. Welcome, welcome to Aniki: Demonic city of the north!!!" The second demon smiled as she placed a garment on Sasuke. Sasuke looked up to glare at his teacher.  
  
"Sakube? What kind of a name did you think of, KA-BA-CHI!!!"  
  
"Shut up, Sakube..." Kakashi sighed as they walked around the town, amazed at what they were seeing. Kakashi was in the process of patching his small puncture wound up, the healing jutsu working quickly.  
  
The two walked into the gates, the sights, sounds and smells of this new landscape, completely taking over their senses. Roasted meat over open fire, the flutes, drums and bugels playing their melodies, the lights and the decorations of the city standing out against blood red skies. The demonic population, in all different shapes, colours and races, were in a state of euphoria, shouting   
  
out praises of hope, praises for a new future. Sasuke could hear the words of the demons, who cheered in the crowd.  
  
"Hail to the demon king!!! He has returned!!!"  
  
"Liberation is at hand, we will be free!!!"  
  
"Kyuubi king!!! Lend us your hand and we will follow!!!" Kyuubi? Sasuke thought as it soon dawned on him that Naruto was the 'Demon King' the demons were cheering for. His face went pale as the truth was realised. As for Kakashi, he was too engulfed in the new sights to notice Sasuke, that is, until he overheard two demon women talk.  
  
"Did you hear? The demon Shark is getting married!"  
  
"Yea, I know. And not only is this bride male, its a human as well." The word 'human' rang alarm bells in the Jounin's mind. It could only mean one person....  
  
Iruka!!!  
  
Kakashi stepped up to the two female demons, hoping to find answers.  
  
"Excuse me, ladies..." Kakashi said as the two demons turned around, staring at him and Sasuke in a thoughtful, pleasant manner."May you please explain to us who this 'Demon shark' is, and about this wedding he is having tomorrow?" The two demons smiled as one stepped up to Kakashi and kissed him lightly on the mouth. She smiled as she stepped back slightly.  
  
"I am Kimiki, and this is my sister, Shimbusa..." the woman smiled as she bowed slightly. "You must be foreign demons, so I will explain the story of the Demon shark...."  
  
  
  
Nakaziu is the demon shark of the west. He is one of the Demons of the delta; a group of four demons who are the conrollers of their elements in the demon world. Nakaziu, being of shark origin, is the demon of the element water. He was once a human, however his former human form drowned in the sea. A demon shark took pity on the boy and brought him back to life, only as a demon instead of a human.  
  
  
  
"Will that information suit what you are looking for, my fellow demon?" the demon Kimiki smiled as Kakashi nodded. The two ladies walked off, however the other demon, Shimbusa, turned to Kakashi and Sasuke, giving them one more piece of information.  
  
"If you wish to seek what you are finding, the coronation is starting in 10 minutes." Both Sasuke and Kakashi nodded at Shimbusa's reply as she walked away with her sister. It was at this time when they noticed the tallest building in the city. It stood tall above all the other buildings, a deep grey in colour. Sasuke knew that the large stone structure was where they were heading. Sasuke looked at the building as the pair started walking.  
  
Naruto...Hold on....  
  
  
  
"Miiiuuuwww, Miaow miaow miuuuuwwww?? Lady, are you prepared for the announcements to the Demons??" Mao-neko asked as Chitose stood beside a glowing pod, her eyes fixed on the warm light seeping from the capsule-like shape in front of her.  
  
"Yes, Mao-neko, I am ready." Mao-neko bowed as she disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Chitose sighed as she placed her robe and mask on. She looked at the pod one last time, stroking it gently before turning.  
  
Soon....Soon the human world and all its foundation will be shaking at the hands of you, you who is sleeping in the pod.  
  
The king of all demons....Naruto...  
  
  
  
Sasuke and Kakashi were amazed at the number of demons that were clustered to this one area. All sizes, all forms. From animal-like demons to demons that were extremely large. Young and old, male and female, all were gathering to this event - that which they had waited for since time unknown. Every comment that the demon population were saying, the Chuunin and the Jounin took in.  
  
"The king's come back, this will be our day won't it?"  
  
"Those humans won't know what hit 'em!!!"  
  
"Nakaziu's marrying a human you know..."  
  
"That shark, he always tries to find soft meat to please his urges, doesn't he?"  
  
"Yea...but I heard this human was a real good looking guy...."  
  
"A guy you say....The shark is gay, could've expected it I guess."  
  
Kakashi took in all their words, each sentence piercing his heart.   
  
Iruka....I'm coming.  
  
Kakashi's thought were soon ceased when music started to play. The jounin and his Chuunin student looked up to find that there was a large veranda above them. Curtains concealed what was inside, but soon they were lifted, revealing three figures dressed in black capes, their faces hidden by white and red slashed marks. The tallest of the group lifted their hand and all the demons went into a state of euphoria, cheering as the figure dropped their hand to the side.  
  
"Welcome, my fellow demons of Aniki, Eraia, Velaro and Bokira, and a warm welcome to all the youkai from across the seas. Tonight, we will celebrate, for tomorrow is our day of reckoning against the human world. Too long we have been depicted as monsters, and many of our kind has been slaughtered because of this false fact. Now we will give the humans what they want...and what they want is a WAR!!!!!" The demon crowded cheered again as the head demon calmed the cheering crowd, her voice indicating that it was a woman.   
  
"Now that our king has returned, he will lead the way to the human's destruction tomorrow, but tonight we celebrate, not only for the king, but for Nakaziu as well, for he is getting married tomorrow. Let us CELEBRATE!!!! GO FORTH AN BE HAPPY FOR THE FUTURE!!!" Another cheer of joy was heard from the crowd as the three figures went inside the castle again, the curtains closing what was outside the castle. The crowd dispersed, leaving Sasuke and Kakashi to think things through.  
  
"So what now, Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke asked as he noticed the Jounin's expression, full of mischief.  
  
"Well, we're going to do what the demon said...we will CELEBRATE!!" With this Kakashi ran into what looked like a Harem. Sasuke sighed as he shook his head in dismay.  
  
Kakashi-sensei, you are such a perve.....  
  
  
  
"That went better than we had first anticipated, Lady Chitose," Nakaziu smiled as he took his mask off, his blue hair swaying, droplets of sweat flying from his face. The droplets sparkled in the chandelier light, glistening as they dispersed. He started to walk off when a voice stopped him.  
  
"Where are you going now, Nakaziu?" The shark demon turned to Chitose, an evil smile gracing his face.  
  
"I'm going to visit my beloved dolphin...." The shark said as he disappeared into smoke. Chitose only sighed as she and Mao-neko disappeared also to prepare for the big day.  
  
  
  
Nakaziu, now undressed with only a robe on, arrived in a dark room, a light glowing in the middle. It was more like a ballroom if anything, the only thing that was there was a bed that was in the light seeping into the middle. However the shark was not interested in the bed, but what was tied onto it. In the middle, bound to the four posts of the bed, was Iruka. His brown hair was taken out of their usual bands, brown strands scattered all over the pillows. His arms and legs we parted, and he was close to being fully naked, if it wasn't for the boxers that Iruka was wearing. Seeing his captive in this state made the Shark demon hunger for the Dolphin even more. He slowly crawled onto Iruka, brown eyes meeting violet.  
  
"Well well, my beloved dolphin, what shall we do tonight?" Nakaziu's hands slowly wandered to the Chuunin's last piece of clothing, feeling what was shaded under silk. Iruka couldn't help but shiver.  
  
Since when were demons this sensuous?  
  
The shark leaned down to kiss the dolphin, his tongue diving straight into the unsuspecting mouth. Despite his love for Kakashi, Iruka could do nothing to get out. Moreover, the ministrations that the demon was preforming with his hand on his boxers were slowly drowning the dolphin in a pool of pleasure and ecstasy. His tongue wrestled with that of the shark's, sparring for dominance, however the demon winning easily. The demon slowly pressed himself against the soft skin of his captive, taking in all the sweet delight that the dolphin's skin brought with it. He removed his hand from the dolphin's boxers, growing his index nail. With a clean swipe, he made three slice marks on his captive's last piece of clothing, revealing to the Shark demon the full glory of his dolphin. He grinned as he kissed the dolphin's ears, whispering as he did so. His nail shrank to normal size, so as to not hurt the Chuunin.  
  
"You will be mine, my sweet dolphin...." He slowly kissed down to the crook of Iruka's neck, his tongue making trails along the collarbone. The Chuunin's breath started to become uneven, as he felt his arm bindings loosen. Iruka's mind kept shouting 'NOW'S YOUR CHANCE!!!' , However the Chuunin's legs were still bound, and even if he did find a way to espace, he wouldn't have moved. He unconsciously snaked his arms around the demon, earning a grin from the Shark who held him captive.  
  
Just as I had planned, my beloved dolphin..... Nakaziu adorned his newfound morsel's chest with kisses, his lips feeling the quickening heartbeat from the other male. The demon enveloped his captive on the left nipple, feeling the fleshed lump go hard on reaction with the heat. He teased the right nipple with his free hand as Iruka felt himself grow hard. He was being intoxicated by waves of pleasure, and he could do nothing about it. Besides, under Iruka's hands, the Shark demon's skin felt really smooth and soft, a slitly tanned colour. The Shark moved to the other nipple and enveloped it with his mouth, his tongue lightly flicking the buldging lump, a shiver going up and down the Dolphin's back. The shark began to move down even further, kissing the navel of 'his' Chuunin. He moved further down, finally reaching the destination he wanted to get to. He nipped at the throbbing flesh of Iruka's manhood, getting a soft moan from Iruka, before looking up.  
  
"Shall I continue my dear dolphin?" Behind violet eyes there was a hint of sincerity. However by this time Iruka couldn't speak, his breath coarse and uneven, covered in a light coat of sweat. The Demon just shrugged as he enveloped the dolphin's manhood into his mouth, causing the Chuunin to arch back. His mind had been silenced instantly, and he placed his hands on the demon, arching himself deeper into the demon's mouth. Iruka had long forgotten his Jounin lover, and was begging the other for more. The demon smiled inwardly as his ministrations became faster, sucking harder and slowly drove his dolphin to break inside his mouth. The demon just chuckled as he sat on his knees, licking himself - and Iruka, clean. At the same time he suckled on a finger, using his free hand to remove the robe that was covering Nakaziu's manhood, revealing to Iruka a demonic glory. Taking the finger out, he straddled up to Iruka's face, kissing the Chuunin before slipping his finger into the Chuunin. The Chuunin felt pain at first, but it wasn't long before Nakaziu found the spot, the Chuunin's eyes blurring into a white haze. The shark grinned as slowly more fingers came in, stretching Iruka's girth. Despite being with Kakashi for two or so years, the truth was that Iruka was still a virgin. Or at least he was. Soon there were three fingers inside Iruka, and the Chuunin first thought of it as painful, but it was replaced by a considerable amount of pleasure, a strong heat coarsing through his body.  
  
"Do...it...." Iruka seethed as Nakaziu grinned.  
  
Right where I want my dolphin, now he's all mine....  
  
Nakaziu kissed Iruka as he quickly drove himself into the Chuunin. Iruka's breath stopped, however soon his vision became totally white as Nakaziu instantly hit the spot, his thrusts hitting that spot after that. The leg bidings were cut totally as Nakaziu pulled Iruka up to his face, kissing the Chuunin's mouth with hunger and need as the thrusts became faster and less paced. Iruka buried his head into the crook of the demon's neck, wrapping his freed legs around the demon, feeling himself coming again, moaning as he was pushed to the edge. Arching his head back, the Chuunin released himself a second time, a loud moan. Seeing the dolphin release himself in such a fury caused the Demon to release himself also, spilling himself into Iruka. He shakily laid Iruka on the bed again as he pulled out a string of hair. It straightened like a needle as Nakaziu placed a small amount of Chakra on it. He slowly placed it into Iruka's temple, not that Iruka had noticed. He was too sedated to feel anything as he felt his mind change rapidly, a slow re-programme that he did not worry of. The Demon pulled himself - and Iruka, onto their knees, and despite their fatigue, they still had strength left.   
  
"Now, who is your master?" Iruka's eyes turned a hazy, almost possessed golden colour as he laid his head atop Nakaziu's thighs, his fatigue greater than that of the demon's.  
  
"You are...master Nakaziu..." The demon smiled as he knew his brainwashing technique worked. He slowly stroked the hair of his slave, brown stands wrapping themselves around the fingers of the Shark.  
  
All mine now...Iruka, you're name is Iruka...a nice name for a nice slave.  
  
  
  
Sasuke groaned as he watched a drunken Kakashi flirt with a few male demons in a bar. Did he not remember Iruka? The Chuunin boy sighed as he used a napkin to wipe and clean the wound he had gained from the hospital attack. It was a mere scratch, but Sasuke cleaned it anyway. He looked out of the window, looking at the purple moon in the blood red sky.  
  
Naruto...I'm coming to save you....  
  
  
  
Ah the longness. But, next time, in Chapter 7 - SOWDOWN TIME IN THE CASTLE OF ANIKI!!!! Kakashi VS Nakaziu and Sasuke vs Mao-neko!!! 


	7. Showdown in the city of Aniki

Calling all Demons: Chapter 7

Explanation of chapter before this: Iruka got possessed as well as lost his virginity....Kakashi's becoming a drinker and Sasuke is becoming more desperate in finding Naruto. Let us see what happens next!!!

Showdown in the castle of Aniki 

Chitose sighed as she watched the evening indigo moon. She felt so overjoyed when Naruto was brought back to the demon realm with her. It was like a piece of her was coming back, a piece of her that was lost so long ago. She turned away from the window to look at the pod behind her. It was glowing a bright green colour, illuminating in the darkened room. Chitose smiled as she went up to the pod, stroking it gently with her hand.

_Naruto...when you come out, all your pain will have vanished. Painful memories, broken promises, hopes that have been shattered throughout your life up until now...all will be gone the instant you are awoken from sleep...._ It was at this point that Mao-Neko appeared, bowing to Chitose before standing up straight.

"Miiiiaaaaoooww, miaow miiiiuuuu miiiaaaow?" Have you prepared for the coronation tomorrow Mao-neko asked as she looked at Chitose's face, blue eyes replicating joy and happiness..

"Yes, Mao-neko. However, I want you to search for any humans here."

"Miaow??" What? 

"I have a feeling someone is here to get Naruto back. Kill the humans on the spot if you find them. " Mao-neko bowed as she disappeared into the darkness. Chitose turned, looking at the cased Naruto before disappearing.

_No-one will take you away, my sweet little brother....._

...........................

Nakaziu sat on the edge of his bed, looking up at a pitch black ceiling. To think, he had captured the most beautiful creature he had set his eyes on. He looked behind him and saw a sleeping Iruka, soundless as though he were a child. The shark demon turned around and laid a kiss on the sleeping Chuunin's head.

"It's almost time my lovely little dolphin...." Iruka slowly woke up, yellow possessed eyes looking back at his master with content.

"Yes master...." He hugged the shark demon, and the demon smiled as he held is captured morsel's hand.

_I will keep you here my love....._

...........................

Next Day....

Sasuke slowly awoke to the light of the crescent moon, his eyes getting used to the crimson light easily. He sat up from his bed, finding a very sleepy Kakashi with another guy snuggled beside the Jounin. He groaned as he slowly stood up, gazing at the blood red orb floating in the sky.

_Today is the day Naruto....today is the day you come back to me...._

Later

"Oh my god, I have such a headache..." Kakashi groaned as he stumbled around the festival, all the demons looking at him as though he were something new to look at. Sasuke sighed as he heard the comments of the demonic race.

"Wow, he's seen better moons."

"Migosh, how much did he drink. He overdid his celebrating a bit ne?"

"Yeah, but he is quite cute."

Sasuke sighed again as he turned to his master. "Well, if you didn't drink so much last night you wouldn't have felt this way today. Some master you are...." The music was quite heavy and Sasuke knew that soon the coronation of Naruto would commence. As well as this, Iruka had to be saved, however Kakashi wasn't in the right state of mind to be saving anyone. The Uchiha sighed once more, before looking up at the Castle to Aniki. Anger burned through him, larger than what he had felt against Itachi. Anyone who was brave enough to take the one thing that was important to the Uchiha was, in Sasuke's view, destined for a fate worse than death.

The demonic crowd had gathered around the castle when music started playing. This alerted Sasuke that it was beginning of the procession. Fireworks and streamers began flying as the demons began congregating around the castle of Aniki. Cheers and shouts began to immerse as not three - but four figures appeared before the crowd. The lead figure raised her hand, silencing the crowd instantly.

"Greeting fellow demons, and welcome to the coronation of the king. Also it is the wedding of the bride of Nakaziu. Please, show yourself." The figure, wearing a blue cape, stepped forward and unveil their face to the crowd. The expression on both Sasuke and Kakashi's face would be one that neither would forget.

"Greetings, I am Iruka, bound wife to Nakaziu." Kakashi noted that Iruka's eyes were yellow and that his face was slightly pale. He wanted to jump out and attack the shark but knew he had to wait until Sasuke gave the orders. The head figure bowed her head as Iruka placed his cape back on. The head figure turned and faced the crowd once more.

"Today is our day fellow demons, for today we will have our king, and the time of the humans will be numbered. Now let me be the first to introduce our king...my brother...." This sentence sent alarm bells into Sasuke.

_Brother?...It couldn't be..._ The 4 figures stood aside to reveal a smaller figure, draped in black. Sasuke knew that he had seen this leader before and he had a itching feeling as to who it was.

"Show your beautiful face, my brother...my king..." The smaller figure took his cape off and as Sasuke's eyes widened with horror, the king spoke out.

"I am Naruto....Kyuubi king of Aniki as well as the entirety of the demon world." The king said as Sasuke watched. It was Naruto, but his voice was slightly deeper, and more sinister than the old Naruto. "After today, human blood will be spilled across the world, and demons can live once more in harmony!!!! OUR TIME IS NOW!!!" The crowd cheered as Sasuke could not take anymore. He started moving, Kakashi quickly following him.

"GIVE ME BACK NARUTO YOU BASTARDS!!!" The Uchiha screamed as he leapt onto the veranda, Kakashi following. Nakaziu smiled almost instantly.

"Well, if it isn't my old rival," the demon shark smiled as Kakashi looked back with anger and a murderous intent.

"I came to finish what we started..." the Jounin hissed as Nakaziu smiled. With a flicker of his fingers, the shark demon, Iruka - as well as Kakashi disappeared. Sasuke knew Kakashi had gone to finish the battle with the demon. He turned to Chitose, anger flaring through him.

"I am going to get Naruto back...." Chitose sighed.

"Very well, if you wish for a fight, then you may have your fight...." With this Naruto, Sasuke, Chitose and Mao-neko disappeared from the veranda.

...........................

Kakashi looked around and saw nothing but black. Then he looked under his feet and found that the floor was water. It was then that Nakaziu appeared.

"Welcome to my battlefield Kakashi.... Now we will fight for Iruka's hand in marriage." He waved his hand and a light appeared, with Iruka tied to the middle of the light.

"I guess I have to kill you in order to get to Iruka right?" The Shark demon smiled again.

"Yes...That is....if you can kill me...."

...........................

Sasuke found himself in dark room also, until Mao-neko appeared and the battlefield became a wasteland. The Uchiha was ready to attack the demon tiger when he heard a voice in his head

"_Can you hear me human?"_

"Who is that?" Sasuke said as he looked around.

_"I am the person in front of you...."_ The boy knew that she was talking about Mao-neko._ "I cannot speak so I am talking to you in your head..."_

"Okay then...."

_"How dare you trespass our holy demonic ground, and you disrupted the crowning of the king no less. For this you must be punished....with death..."_ With this Mao-neko pulled out her claws and prepared to attack. Sasuke took a breath as he took out his weapons.

"I said I would get Naruto back...and I will....."

...............................

Wow, sorry that took so long....Ah well. The battles begin on Calling all demons Chapter 8 - The Sharingan bursts open.


End file.
